


Lifting The Yoke

by viperscreed



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Verse, i tried my hand at praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: Rhys is overworking himself and Jack decides to help him take the edge off!For my lovely moirail I hope you enjoy ;D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haruprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruprincess/gifts).



Jack’s office reeked. Usually the office smelt fantastic, the alpha’s fiery scent like freshly welded metal was subdued by the cold metallic one of his PA recreating that sweet, sweet smell of industry for the big boss. That atmosphere Jack loved so much had been slowly souring for the past week.

The alpha’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the screen in front of him, pretending to read the report displayed on it. Rhys had snapped at him before for ‘staring’ though the omega probably wouldn’t have noticed at the moment, not with the way he was frantically digging through his desk.

“Jack, have you seen the uh, the, the thing.” Rhys rambled as he tore open drawers. The PA had on impulse taken on doing some coding for project from R&D and of course ‘some coding’ had evolved into a ‘fuck ton of coding’ pretty quickly.

Jack dragged his gaze from the screen to look over at his PA’s desk. The ‘thing’ as Rhys had put it was a file he had been given by one of the R&D teams.

“It’s under your coffee.” Jack informed him and under better conditions he might have chuckled at how the younger man scrambled to get the delicate folder away from the hot liquid. He mumbled a ‘thank you’ as he ran a hand anxiously through his hair, unaware of the scowl forming on the alpha’s face.

“You stink.” He told the other flatly and Rhys froze in his tracks. The omega’s nostrils flared and his face scrunched up at the moldy scent underlying his and Jack’s.

“Sorry, I’m just stressed.” The PA sighed.

“Really, couldn’t tell.” Jack mocked but there wasn’t much bite to his words. His mismatched eyes roved over the omega, Rhys’ shoulders were curled under the weight of his new responsibility and he nearly looked like he had gotten into a fistfight the skin under his eyes was so dark. The older man’s gaze softened.

“We should have a date night.”

Rhys perked up at that but Jack could see the wheels reeling in his head as the younger man considered how a date night would affect his progress. Jack wasn’t really going to give him a choice, the omega was going to take a night off whether he liked it or not.

“Yeah, that sounds alright.” Rhys replied after a moment and snorted when he saw Jack already had his Echo turned on, booking them a table at some restaurant.

<> 

Dinner went smoothly without a single mention of work which was quite a feat for the two. Rhys’ mind had wandered back to the coding and bugs that still needed to be taken care off but Jack was always quick to pull him back to moment with a smart aleck comment or a blown out of proportion story.

Afterwards they had retired to Jack’s penthouse upon the alpha’s insistence that Rhys needed to sleep in a real bed. Rhys could imagine a few other reasons the alpha wanted him there and as much as he would have loved to indulge him, he didn’t think he’d have the energy for it.

Then Jack was pressed against his back all warmth and strength, hands on his hips and lips against his ear. Despite Rhys’ fatigue heat pooled between his legs and the alpha’s next few words had that heat flaring.

“Let me take care of you kitten.” Jack whispered, his grip on Rhys’ hips tightened and his thumbs lightly dug into the knots in the omega’s lower back. Rhys let out a soft, pleased sigh at the contact and leaned back into his touch.

“Okay.” Rhys breathed.

If felt like only seconds passed before he was naked and blindfolded in Jack’s bed. The CEO had expertly wrapped Rhys’ wrists in a zip snare with silken black rope. Jack tossed the other end of the rope around one of the little rafters that lined the roof of the canopy bed and tied it so Rhys’ hands were restrained above his head, his hips unable to rest on his calves.

“Color?” The alpha inquired.

“Green.” Rhys replied fingers on his flesh hand lightly skating along the rope.

“Perfect.” Jack purred and Rhys could hear his hands sliding over the sheets. The omega bit his lower lip when he felt a breath ghost over the back of his neck.

Large, rough hands settled softly on Rhys’ sides and warmth from the alpha’s hands soaked into his skin. Those tantalizing hands smoothed down his sides following over the curve of the omega’s hips then down his thighs as Jack’s hands brushed the other’s knees his chest pressed to Rhys’ back. Every touch from Jack was agonizingly soft even the brush of the man’s chest hair was too light to give any real friction.

“How do you work as hard as you do and still manage to stay this soft?” Jack breathed and even though Rhys couldn’t see it he could picture the contemplative pinch in the man’s brow. There was a proud flutter in Rhys’ chest as Jack complimented him and that all his primping paid off. Take that Vaughn, cucumbers are good for your skin and he wasn’t just wasting food.

Rhys was yanked from his thoughts and he sucked in a shuddering breath as searing hot lips pressed to his shoulder. His hips jerked and due to his stance allowing air to pass through his legs he could easily feel a drop of slick burn its way down inner thigh. The omega jolted as Jack’s fingers swiped his fingers over the streak.

The wet pop of Jack sucking the slick off his finger sent shivers down his spine. More pops followed as Jack cleaned off each digit and Rhys squirmed to the best of his ability.

“Delicious as always baby doll.” Jack’s voice rumbled, low and perfect in that baritone that did everything for the omega. Rhys impatiently rolled his hips back but found nothing as Jack arched his own hips away with a chuckle.

Continuing his campaign to be a tease Jack did lean his hips forward to just barely brush his hard cock to the omega’s ass. The whimper that tumbled from Rhys’ mouth was music to his ears and an appreciative growl thundered in his chest.

“You’re so pretty _Rhys_.” The omega’s named rolled off Jack’s tongue so beautifully it had him sucking in a stuttered breath. Those hands were on him again and thankfully this time their grip on his hips was firm.

“Please Jack…” Rhys whimpered and Jack gently shushed him, his thumbs rubbing little circles in his skin.

“It’s alright, Jack’s got ya sweetheart.” The alpha soothed and his palms slid down Rhys’ soft ass to cup the underside of the thinner man’s thighs. He lifted him just enough that he could hold him over his cock without the snare coming loose.

Jack’s body was finally pressing against him and Rhys would have loved nothing more than to be enveloped in his sweltering heat. The rounded tip of the alpha’s cock pressed against his slicked hole and Rhys tried to roll his hips back onto it but he lacked any leverage to do so. The alpha took pity on him and lowered Rhys down so the head of his cock could push into his needy hole. A whine broke from Rhys’ throat to make it clear to Jack that he wasn’t doing enough.

A comforting croon cooed in Jack’s throat as he nosed along the omega’s shoulder making the younger man melt. Jack lowered him down further and the pair groaned, Rhys’ head falling back on Jack’s shoulder. The wet velvety warmth of Rhys’ inner walls stretched to accommodate Jack’s girth with practiced ease.

“There you go, _perfect_.”

Rhys shivered once he was unable to go down any further, the ropes holding him just above the base of Jack’s cock. Jack thrusted up into him, the slap of flesh meeting flesh rung out along with a moan from the omega. Arousal flared in Rhys’ groin and the embers of it floated through his body, sparking his nerves to life. Each thrust filled him so perfectly but the amount of slick he had created kept Jack’s steady pace from giving him the friction he wanted.

“How do you like that sweetheart?” Jack husked keeping his agonizing pace.

“F-faster please…” Rhys pleaded and a choked groan was pulled out of him as Jack obliged, his hips snapping upward.

“Anything for you princess.” The alpha grunted, the muscles on his abdomen flexing with every motion he made. He buried his face in Rhys’ neck, his mouth laving the stretch of skin with those branding hot kisses again.

“So good, _Rhys_ , so good.” Jack praised him between kisses. His tongue ran flat and wet along the omega’s pulse and Rhys’ breath stuttered.

Rhys’ cock is hard and aching between his legs. His fingers twitched wanting to grab himself but unable to and his lips parted to beg it of Jack only to realize his hands were occupied holding him up, a despaired whine passed his lips. He could feel his arousal curling tighter and tighter and it just needed a little more twisting to go off.

The head of Jack’s cock hit that little bundle of nerves deep inside of him and his back arched, his lips parting in a silent moan. That red hot coil deep inside him sprang undone as he came, splattering white over the expensive red sheets. A powerful shudder ran through his body and Jack growled against his shoulder.

One of Jack’s powerful arms slid under his legs and Rhys yelped as he was suddenly lifted off the alpha, the ropes around his wrist going slack. Jack brought up his other hand to pull open the loops around Rhys’ wrists so he could pull his hands out.

Rhys prepared to be dropped onto the bed, seeing as the alpha liked to throw him down every chance he got, but was surprised when he was gently laid on his back, fingers lingering on his skin. The plush mattress and pillows compressed under his weight and he could feel it dip further as Jack placed himself between the omega’s legs.

“You still good?” Jack inquired voice husky and low.

“Y-yeah.” Rhys panted and gently leaned into the fingers that brushed against his cheek. A fingertip brushed under the cloth wrapped around his eyes.

“You wanna take this off?” Rhys bit his lower lip as he considered it before he nodded. The silky fabric was pushed off his head and he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room.

Jack hovered over him, skin flushed and mask abandoned. Rhys reached up to gently trace the hard edge of his mate’s face, his thumb brushed over his lips and Rhys’ chest fluttered when Jack kissed the digit. The alpha leaned down and caught his lips.

Rhys gasped against them as Jack pressed back into him. He rolled his hips to meet the other’s thrusts and Jack shuddered, groaning softly into Rhys’ mouth. The omega wrapped his arms around Jack as his body trembled, sensitive from his earlier orgasm. Jack’s tongue was a welcome invader in his mouth.

It didn’t take long for Jack’s knot to start swelling and Rhys whined softly. The bulb pulled and pushed at his hole as the alpha moved his hips at a gentle pace. A gentle buzz spread across Rhys’ skin, between the anticipation of his mate’s knot and the pleasantness of their intermingling tongues had him over Elpis.

Jack growled lowly and he ground his hips forward, pulling a moan out of Rhys as he filled him. His knot swelled up and caught on the rim of Rhys’ hole, a soft whimper leaving both of them. Jack’s hands gently soothed his hands over the other’s waist and hips. His fingers slide up following every curve and bump of Rhys’ body until he could lean his elbows onto the bed. He lightly kissed Rhys before smooching a line down to the mating mark on the omega’s shoulder. Rhys hummed softly as a pleasant spark dropped into his bloodstream.

“Beautiful.” Jack mumbled against the mark.

“You can stop now.” Rhys chuckled, a bit breathless. His fingers lightly tracing Jack’s sides feeling the tight muscle under his skin.

“No.” He grunted with a small huff as he continued to press kisses into his skin.

“You’re so freakin’ smart. And trustworthy. And you work harder than half the trash on this goddamn station. It actually blows my mind sometimes pumpkin.” Jack rambled, voice rough and he accentuated each point with a kiss. He looked up and crooked smirk spread over his face at just how red Rhys’ face had become.

Jack leaned in to press his forehead to Rhys’ and his chest gently laid on his, mindful not to squish the lanky man.

“I love you Rhys.” The alpha told him. Rhys became impossibly red looking about ready to combust and Jack couldn’t hold back a snort. The omega swallowed thickly to regain his voice.

“I love you to Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope this came out alright I haven't written for most of the kinks my friend asked for ^^,


End file.
